On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui
by PoisonEcarlate
Summary: Harry a vaincu. Dans un dernier acte héroïque, il a sauvé Drago du sort qui lui était destiné. Plusieurs mois plus tard, Harry est toujours dans le coma. Drago le visite tous les jours et attend patiemment qu'il se réveille.


Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un petit OS sur Drago et Harry. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Ni Drago d'ailleurs. Ils appartiennent tous les deux à J.K Rowling.

* * *

Drago était fatigué. Fatigué d'entendre les « Il n'y a plus rien à faire » des médicomages, ces imposteurs qui se disaient médecins. Parce que lui savait que le Sauveur se réveillerait.

Il lui avait promis, avant la bataille.

Cette bataille qui avait fait tant des blessés et de morts. Cette bataille qui avait déchiré des familles entières, avait séparé des amitiés et désuni des amants. Qui avait rapproché des gens, comme ce fut le cas pour Harry et lui. Une bataille si horrible, gravée à jamais dans l'Histoire du monde magique.

Et tout cela pourquoi ? Pourquoi tous ces malheurs ? Pourquoi toutes ces larmes et toute cette souffrance ? Encore aujourd'hui, assis à côté de son aimé plongé dans un coma interminable, Drago se le demandait. Pourquoi tout ça ? A cause des idéaux d'un monstre avide de pouvoir, qui avait embrigadé les « Sangs Purs » de la population sorcière, pour qu'ils règnent sur le monde et exterminent les « Sangs de bourbe ». Caressant les cheveux de son amour, Drago ricana de ces imbécilités.

Voldemort avait, par haine de sa famille et de son statut de « Sang-mêlé » détruit les sorciers. Cela n'aurait jamais dû s'étendre à toute la Grande-Bretagne. Mais les grandes familles sorcières, attachées aux valeurs traditionnelles et à la pureté du sang, avaient trouvé en ce monstre quelqu'un derrière qui se rallier pour défendre ces causes. Et de par cette union, une guerre avait éclaté.

Drago avait pendant sa dernière année, essayé d'oublier tous les préjugés que sa famille lui avait gravés en tête depuis sa plus petite enfance. Ne parlons pas tendre enfance, pas dans ce foyer sans amour ni douceur. Il avait oublié ses oeillères envers les autres « castes » de la population magique et avait observé. Il avait vu les couples heureux des mariages faits par amour et non par obligation, vu l'affection qui se dégageait des amitiés, des vraies, pas celles froides et distantes.

Il avait vu la vraie vie.

La vie qui se vivait à fond, celle qui n'était pas dictée par une éducation stricte et raciste, vieille des plusieurs siècles et qui avait fait son temps. Drago avait réalisé, en voyant _cette _vie, que la sienne manquait cruellement d'amour et de spontanéité. Un Malefoy ne fait pas ci... Un Malefoy fait cela... Sa vie ne lui appartenait pas ! Il était programmé pour ne jamais laisser transparaître une émotion et tous ses gestes étaient programmés pour paraître parfait... Or ne pas être parfait est le propre de l'Homme. Les « Sangs Purs » faisaient-ils cela pour ça ? Pour s'afficher comme des dieux, au- dessus des pauvres mortels au sang impur et sans éducation ? Mais Drago ne voulait pas être un dieu ! Et puis, quelle différence cela faisait-il d'avoir un sang différent du sien ? Seules les valeurs et les pensées de chaque personne comptent !

Fort de cette réalité, Drago s'était détourné de sa famille et avait tourné le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour se racheter de ses actions en tant que Mangemort, il s'était engagé dans l'Ordre de Phoenix. Au début la cohabitation n'avait pas été facile, après tout il était Drago Malefoy, le sale Mangemort et seul Dumbledore lui faisait confiance. Il savait qu'il était un paria dans les deux camps; le-Traître-à-son-sang chez les Mangemorts et le-Sale-Mangemort-qui-espionne-nos-stratégies-pour-ensuite-les-balancer-à-Voldemort au Square Grimmaurd. Puis un jour, lors d'une mission qui avait viré à la catastrophe, il avait sauvé l'Elu du sort qui lui était destiné. C'en était suivi une longue discussion entre lui et le Survivant, dans laquelle Drago lui avait raconté son histoire.

« J'avais... besoin de me prouver que je n'étais pas un monstre, que je pouvais faire quelque chose de bien, avait déclaré Drago en regardant ses mains. C'est pour ça que je me suis engagé avec vous. »

Harry avait saisi ces mains et sous le coup de l'étonnement Drago avait levé les yeux.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu vers nous, avait répondu Harry. Dumbledore m'a dit un jour : ce ne sont pas nos capacités qui déterminent qui nous sommes, ce sont nos choix. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Drago, ton choix nous l'a montré. »

Depuis ce jour, Harry et Drago étaient devenus plus proches. Jusqu'à ce matin où ils avaient débarqué main dans la main, dans le salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Personne n'avait rien dit, fixant silencieusement ces mains jointes. Dumbledore avait juste souri puis s'était remis à discuter avec Remus. Les gens s'étaient depuis montrés moins méfiants envers Drago, quelques uns étaient même devenus des amis. De _vrais_ amis. _Après tout, si le Survivant faisait confiance à Malefoy, c'est __qu'il était vraiment dans notre camp. _

Quelques mois s'étaient passés ainsi, les élèves membres de l'Ordre avaient arrêté les cours et s'étaient consacrés aux missions. Harry et Drago étaient en couple et ne le cachaient pas. Tout allait bien. Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit.

Les Mangemorts avaient débarqué à Poudlard, attendus par l'Ordre. Les sorts fusaient, les blessés tombaient et les morts se multipliaient. Harry et Drago essayaient de rester proches l'un de l'autre, pour pouvoir se protéger. Puis Harry avait vu Voldemort. Drago s'était fait encercler par les ennemis. Il avait essayé de se débarrasser de ses adversaires pour le rejoindre et le soutenir, sans succès.

Les heures passaient, et toujours pas de nouvelles de son amour. Il ne savait pas s'il était vivant, s'il était blessé... Rien. Et toujours autant de Mangemorts. Il enchaînait les sorts de mort, se défendant du mieux qu'il pouvait face à ces monstres.

Drago avait réussi à se débarrasser de ses ennemis. Regardant autour de lui, il avait vu un corps isolé. Il s'était approché, le coeur battant, puis avait regardé. Voldemort. Voldemort n'était plus. Il avait senti une joie folle couler dans ses veines et envahir son être. Mais bientôt l'inquiétude était réapparue. Où était Harry ? Allait-il bien ? Etait-il blessé ?

Il s'était retourné dans l'intention de le chercher et vit un rayon violet s'approcher à grande vitesse de lui. Avant qu'il n'eut eu le temps de réagir, il s'était senti poussé et était tombé. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait pétrifié; Harry, essayant de se relever s'était pris le sort de plein fouet.

Sortant de sa catatonie, Drago s'était précipité vers lui. Harry se tordait de douleur et hurlait. Drago l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait jeté des sorts de guérisons en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

« Une vie pour une vie... Ma dette est payée...

-Non. Non. Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Harry... S'il te plaît, promets moi de rester en vie...

-Pr... Promis... »

Drago n'avait pas senti qu'on lui prenait Harry. Il ne s'était pas non plus rendu compte qu'on les emmenait à Sainte Mangouste. Il lui avait fallu des semaines pour se remettre de la bataille. Puis il avait demandé à ce qu'on lui montre son compagnon. Une seule pensée hantait alors son esprit. _C'est à cause de moi... A cause de moi qu'il est dans cet état... C'est de ma faute... _

En repensant à tout ça Drago soupira. Il venait tous les jours et restait des journées entières à attendre le réveil d'Harry. Encore ce matin, un médicomage était passé le voir.

« On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui » avait-il dit.

Cette phrase, il l'entendait à chaque fois qu'il venait. Elle l'insupportait tellement... Mais il resterait fort, pour son amour. Il l'attendrait le temps qu'il faudra.

* * *

Drago l'attendit encore plusieurs mois. Il ne voulait pas desespérer et continuait à venir régulièrement. C'est au cours d'une de ces éternelles visites qu'Harry sortit de son coma. Le médicomage venait d'entrer et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Drago en signe de réconfort.

« On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. Faites vous une raison. Il ne se réveillera peut-être jamais Monsieur Malefoy. »

C'est à ce moment précis qu'_il_ ouvrit les yeux. Ces yeux d'un vert si profond et saisissant. Drago avait oublié quel effet cela faisait lorsqu'_il_ vous regardait de cette manière. Fixement. Le médicomage resta bouche-bée sous le coup de la surprise puis se mit à effectuer une série de tests sur le malade. Il les laissa rapidement seuls, tout à leurs retrouvailles.

« Mon amour... commença Harry d'une voix enrouée.

-Je suis là... Je suis là ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te laisserai pas.

-Je t'aime...

-Moi aussi. Si tu savais à quel point. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais !

-Je suis là maintenant... »

Drago lui caressa la joue et Harry se rendormit. Drago sourit.

Il pouvait enfin être heureux.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, _**Review**_ ! C'est toujours bien de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent d'une histoire.

_*Cette citation vient du dessin animé Mulan._

Bisous Bisous

PoisonEcarlate.


End file.
